The Nightmare
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Kagome has a nightmare... totally creepy. OneShot


Kagome was returning home from the Sengoku Jiidai. She was very tired and just wanted to collapse onto her bed. It was already dark outside, though she didn't know exactly what time it was.

Kagome opened the slide door and walked into her usually warm, but now cold, home. She was greeted only by darkness. The girl flipped the switch up to turn on the lights, but it didn't work. "Hmm. Grandpa forgot to pay the bills." She decided that was what happened and walked knowingly around the kitchen table up the stairs, to her room.

It was quiet...too quiet to be her home. "Where is everybody?" Kagome wondered out loud. Though, she was way too tired to really care. She, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku had run into a few youkai that night, and she was wiped out. So instead of sleeping on the hard, uncomfortable, and not to mention filthly, ground, she decided to sleep in her bed, which to her, was luxurious. It wasn't just something she slept on; it was a luxury she only rarely got due to the fact InuYasha would hardly let her return to her era.

She was still in the hallway, her mind adrift. She was staring at her bedroom door, a sort of noxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'd better go lie down." Kagome told her self in a loud whisper.

The second step she took, she was only two steps from lying on her bed. But suddenly, out of nowhere, something grabbed her! _InuYasha?! _She screamed in her mind, hoping it was just an angry hanyou who decided he desired her to stay with him, and not here.

But it wasn't him. It was-Who was it, anyway? She didn't know. All she could tell was that it was a man. Not a strong man, though stronger than her.

Kagome heard a noise, a familiar noise. Suddenly, after wandering what it was for a few seconds, it struck her. _A knife. _She wasn't all that afraid. After all, her silver-haired hero came to her rescue once before, even from the other side of the well he knew when she was in trouble. _He should have been here by now. _She felt hopeless at the fact that InuYasha might not come. _InuYasha..._She begged.

The knife was pressed against her neck. Not hard enough to made her bleed, but hard enough to make her wince at the pain.

_Who is this? _She asked herself again, though it did no good. In the dark, she could not see. If the lights were on, she could maybe tell who he was, if she knew him.

Suddenly, a thought flew through her mind. _Mom! Grandpa! Sota! _What if this man had-had-she couldn't bear to think about that-that horrible word.

"Where is my family?" She asked, fear in her voice.

After no answer, she didn't ask, she demanded. The fear left her voice completely as she abandonded all thoughts of herself and let them go to her only family. "Where are they?!"

No answer came for moments, but then, finally, a hoarse voice came. "What's the matter, Kagome? Isn't your beloved going to come save you?" He whispered harshly, his mouth close enough to her ear that she could feel his warm breath.

Kagome mentally gasped. Was he talking about InuYasha?

_Wait. I recognize that voice, but who-_it hit her. _Hojo..._

The knife was pressed harder against her neck, as the beholder realized what Kagome realized.

"Why, Hojo? Why are you doing this?" Her voice quivered through grinded teeth.

It took only a moment for him to reply. "I've been asking you out, and asking you out, and asking you out. But you always turned me down. I finally found out why..." He let the sentence hang in the air, waiting to be finished.

"No..." Kagome's secret...was ruined.

"Now, for you own sake, to get away from those monstrous things, I'll kill you, and then myself. That is what I'll do."

"But what about my family?" She was afraid to ask.

"You'll be joining them as well." She couldn't see it, but she could tell he smirked the most evil smirk she'd ever seen.

"You've changed, Hojo...this isn't you..." Kagome said weakly.

"I know." His smirk became wider, which Kagome though was impossible because it felt as if his cheeks were going to fall off. At least, it felt that way to her.

The knife was slowly pressing harder against her neck. Hojo wasn't strong, she knew, and also could tell it would be a painful death. Or was he going slowly on perpose? No. He wouldn't hurt her and then kill himself for her. Would he? Was he that insane? So many questions flashed, so many couldn't be answered. She might just go crazy too.

Just as a small drip of blood came from her neck, Kagome's eyes flickered open.

-

InuYasha heard them with his sensitive ears, and leapt from the tree to see what was happening. Just as he was going to ask what was going on, the worst thing possible, for him, happened.

Kagome began sobbing. Sobbing so loud, though Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara didn't wake up. They were deep sleepers sometimes, this being one of those times.

InuYasha sat beside the sobbing girl, wondering what was the matter with her. He didn't seem to care, but he did. He really, really did. Especially for her.

He still, after minutes of her cries, sat next to her, observing her.

The sobs seemed to have no end, and InuYasha's mind was rambling on about what to do, and yet, had no idea of how to comfort her. So, he obeyed the least distant voice in his mind, and embraced Kagome. She returned it, not even noticing, really.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered softly into her ear.

It felt nice to Kagome, though it didn't calm her down. The breath he blew onto her ear reminded her of Hojo, the boy she would probably never be able to face now.

"InuYasha! It was so horrible."

InuYasha said nothing in reply. He knew they was nothing needed to be said, surprisingly. He just did what his mother used to do when he was young and afraid. He rocked her back and forth soothingly in his lap. The hanyou didn't do exactly as she did though. His mother would cry for him, with him. But he was too tough to do that...or was he? A single tear for the girl he loved, was shed from his hazel eyes.

He wouldn't let anything happen to his beloved.

And she knew that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't think it'd be that long, but it's okay, I suppose. **

**Well, I hope you liked it, or whatever. So, uh, just in case**

**you are an idiot, I'm going to make sure you understand what**

**happened so you won't have to come crying to me that you didn't.**

**Okay: Everything that happened below the little dash was the night-**

**mare. Everything, except this, was when she woke up from it. **

**Hope you understood. **

**Bye...**


End file.
